In recent years, shaped abrasive particles produced by molding a sol-gel, drying, and sintering the dried sol-gel to obtain a shaped ceramic abrasive particle have gained popularity in the abrasives industry. Diamond turning techniques are commonly used to make suitable molds, especially those for producing fine grades of abrasive particles, but have been limited in terms of the shapes of mold cavities that can be produced.